power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Stranger Ranger
Stranger Ranger is the fourth episode of Power Rangers: Zeo. The episode introduces the Defender Wheel. Plot As the Zeo Rangers learn that concentration is essential to perfecting their Ranger skills, they are distracted by a civilian falsely claiming to be the Red Ranger. Story Sarah gets up from her bed and gets ready for school as she's thinking about what happened in their last battle, meanwhile Vortix walks over to Nercon's throne room and bows before him. "My King I've got a plan that will destroy the Rangers once and for all, may I introduce the quick monster Dragonflay he'll defeat the Rangers for you my King," Vortix says as he looks at him. Nercon looks at the monster. "Destroy the Rangers or I'll destroy you," Nercron says as he looks at Dragonflay. Dragonflay looks at the King. "Yes, my king," Dragonflay says as he looks at King Nercon. (theme song): Zeo Go, Zeo Stronger than before Go, Zeo! Powered up for more Go, Zeo! Rangers at the core Zeo Power Rangers! Higher they can soar Go, Zeo! Fired up for more Go, Zeo! Even up the score! Zeo! Zeo! Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Episode 4: "Stranger Ranger" At the Ernie Brainfreeze, Christy and Amy is helping with recycling, when Sarah walks into the café sits with Joe and Rocco. "Hey there sleepy head how did you sleep," Rocco says as he looks at Sarah. She looks at him. "I barely slept last night kept having that dream of where I'm jogging and I run into one of the Generals in Nercon's army," Sarah says as she looks at the gang. They notice a group of people around one guy claiming to be the Red Ranger. "Wow doesn't he know that the Red Ranger is a girl?" Joe says as he looks at the crowd of people there. Sarah grins and looks at the other Rangers. "I'll be back I'm going to some early training to wake up," Sarah says as she grabs her backpack and leaves for the woods. As the girls finish their recycling mission they sit with the boys as Christy looks at them. "He's just looking for attention guys he's not really the red ranger," Christy says as she looks at the other Rangers. Then Joe's Zeonizer goes off and he covers it and activates it. "What's up Rocky?" Joe asked as he spoke into the Morpher. Rangers there's trouble downtown, Rocky says over his morpher. The Rangers leave the café to head to the city. The others start walking out. One guy tells the impostor that there is an attack. "I'll go to the city and confront the monster," the guy says as he looks at the crowd. The Impostor looks at the monster that's attacking the city. "Listen here monster either you go and never comeback or face my wrath," The guy says as he looks at the monster. Dragonflay looks at him and blasts him back as the Monster's about to finish him off a volley of red energy blasts hit Dragonflay several times as the Red Zeo Ranger shows up and gets the guy to safety. "Stay here you'll be safe," Zeo Ranger V Red (Sarah) says as she looks at him. He nods and she leaves to help the others with the Monster. Meanwhile the Rangers are having trouble fighting the fast monster as they're getting taken down several times, when Red Ranger (Sarah) shows up and has her Zeo V Saber out and stands there listing for the monster. "Got you HIYA," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she strikes him with her saber. Dragonflay erupts in a shower of sparks as he flips and hits the ground hard as Red Ranger (Sarah) twirls her Saber and looks at the monster. "Nice try with that trick you've been using on my friends but it won't work on me," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she looks at Dragonflay. Then all of the sudden Vortix attacks and strikes down Red Ranger (Sarah) as she rolls and then tries to attack him but he's moving alot Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Allies *Drew Hale *Cestra *Zoey *Jordan Villains *Necron **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor **Symbolites Monster *Dragonflay-Has the power to exceed the speed of sound and was defeated by the Zeo Megazord Saber. Notes Error Trivia S S S